Niji no Yakusoku
" " (虹の約束) (Rainbow Promise) is the 2nd ending theme for Future Card Buddyfight Ace, which is performed by Shūta Morishima. iTunes The song " " is available to download from iTunes on November 3rd, 2018. The following tracks were available: *1. 虹の約束 *2. 虹の約束 -instrumental- Lyrics |-|Kanji= (TV) 君が何かで 悩んでる時 胸騒ぎするんだ 話さなくても 全て分かるよ その沈黙が 教えてくれる もしも今 十分だよと 言ったら 君は頑張れるはずさ きっと たから 一緒にいれない時だって 不安はないだろう あの日 見た虹の麓 追いかけよう 夢中だった頃のまま 今でも (Full) 君が何かで 悩んでる時 胸騒ぎするんだ 話さなくても 全て分かるよ その沈黙が 教えてくれる もしも今 十分だよと 言ったら 君は頑張れるはずさ きっと たから 一緒にいれない時だって 不安はないだろう あの日 見た虹の麓 追いかけよう 夢中だった頃のまま 今でも 僕が辛いと言うとしたら 君は遮るように そう言えばなんて言い出したよね 悩んでた事 小さく感じた 辛くたって 一つだけ星を 出したら 幸せがほら溢れ出すよ 今は 別々の道に進んでも 不安はないだろう あの日 虹の麓まで 追い着いた 二人の心は今も 繋がる 少し寄り道して 出遅れたくらいで 夢の道は消えたりしない どんな場所でも 変わらない たから 一緒にいれない時だって 不安はないだろう あの日 見た虹の麓 追いかけて走って行こう 夢中だった頃のまま 今でも |-|Romaji= (TV) Kimi ga nanika de nayanderu toki Munasawagi surunda Hanasanakutemo subete wakaruyo sono chinmoku ga Oshietekureru Moshimo ima jūbundayo to ittara Kimi wa ganbareru hazusa kitto Takara Isshoni irenai tokidatte fuan wa naidarou Ano hi mita niji no fumoto oikakeyou Muchūdatta koro no mama Imademo (Full) Kimi ga nanika de nayanderu toki Munasawagi surunda Hanasanakutemo subete wakaruyo sono chinmoku ga Oshietekureru Moshimo ima jūbundayo to ittara Kimi wa ganbareru hazusa kitto Takara Isshoni irenai tokidatte fuan wa naidarou Ano hi mita niji no fumoto oikakeyou Muchūdatta koro no mama Imademo Boku ga tsurai to iuto shitara Kimi wa saegiru yō ni Sō ieba nante iidashitayo ne Nayandeta koto chīsaku kanjita Tsurakutatte hitotsudake sei wo dashitara Shiawase ga hora afuredasuyo Ima wa Betsubetsu no michi ni susundemo fuan wanaidarou Ano hi niji no fumoto made oitsuita Futari no kokoro wa ima mo Tsunagaru Sukoshi yorimichi shite deokureta kuraide Yume no michi wa kietari shinai Donna basho demo kawaranai Takara Isshoni irenai tokidatte fuan wa naidarou Ano hi mita niji no fumoto oikakete hashitte ikou Muchūdatta koro no mama Imademo |-|Unofficial translation= (TV) When you’re worried about something It makes me uneasy Even if you don’t say anything, I can understand everything That silence will tell us If you say it’s enough now You should be able to do your best – surely So Even when we cannot be together there will be no anxiety Let’s chase after the end of the rainbow we saw that day Like when it was engrossing Even now (Full) When you’re worried about something It makes me uneasy Even if you don’t say anything, I can understand everything That silence will tell us If you say it’s enough now You should be able to do your best – surely So Even when we cannot be together there is no anxiety Let’s chase after the end of the rainbow we saw that day Like when it was engrossing Even now If I were to say it’s painful You interrupt me like a shield ”Come to think of it”, you said to me My worries felt small When it’s painful, if only one star appears Look, happiness overflows Now Even if we go on separate paths, there is no anxiety I reached the end of the rainbow of that day Our hearts, even now Are connected A little off the path, about to get a late start The path of the dream will not disappear In any place, unchancing So Even when we cannot be together there is no anxiety Let’s chase running after the end of the rainbow we saw that day Like when it was engrossing Even now Video Category:Song